infinitybladefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryth's Past
Chapter I- Ryth "It's a boy!" the doctor exclaimed. The little boy's mother immediately lost her breath. "Rush her to the emergency room!" the doctor yelled. The bed was sped to the emergency when they checked her pulse. "She's gone..." the father said. His name was Arelon. He was a warrior and was one of the best trained in the town of Maritnor. "His name will be Ryth..." he told the doctors. Arelon wondered...How could he give his beautiful son a wonderful childhood like he had? He finally figured it out. He would remarry. But this would be an issue, as he promised his wife he would never do it. But for the good of his son, Ryth...he had no choice. Chapter II- Childhood Even as a child, Ryth always practiced wielding blades and fighting. By the age of 10, he was already one of the best swordsmen of his town, including the adults. He won multiple town-wide tournaments, and eventually made his family wealthy. At 22, Ryth went to hunt the Deathless Therin with a group of 20 other warriors. His other men died easily against the champions. Ryth could do nothing. In the end it is just Ryth, with some Leather Armor and the Oathborn. "So you defeated my champions. You will now see that that was nothing." Therin said with a laugh. He jumped down from his stand and pulled out a spear. He tried to go for a straight stab into the chest, but Ryth dodged and sliced the man's leg. Blood spurted out while Therin grunted. However, while recovering from that attack, Therin slit Ryth's throat. He heard Therin's laugh as he blacked out. Chapter III- Deathless He awoke outside the colosseum. What had happened? He died! He finally realized the truth at that moment. He was Deathless. He was his own enemy. Ryth finally went back in. "So you are one of us? Deathless. Well, I should just kill you again." Therin told him. The battle started with a stab in the arm from Ryth. This time he knew how to come back. He ducked without thinking and sliced his sword into Therin's leg. The man screamed in pain. He parried Therin's blow and hit him with his shield. Therin stumbled. Ryth ended with a kick to the leg and a stab into the Deathless's head. Ryth looked down into the dead body of his opponent. He realized it. They COULD be defeated. If he could defeat a Deathless this powerful, then he was the master. The Deathless Blademaster. He returned to town with a grin. "I defeated him," he told his father. His father rushed into town to tell all the elders. 5 minutes later, a celebratory dinner to this victory was planned for the night. He felt amazing. Just after he felt that incredible feeling, he remembered that he was Deathless. He knew that it was good to never die, but he just couldn't stand being what he hated most. He told his father. His father promised to keep it a secret and told him, "You can free us, son. Do it." Chapter IV- The Gift "Ryth...Come over here. I have to show you something which I hope you will like," Arelon called to his son. He came over and showed him some Exo Armor. Except...it was dark and had a purple line in the middle of the mask. "Father.." Ryth said. He was baffled. His father knew that he enjoyed dueling. "I saved up for months. I knew you would want it." Arelon said. Ryth ran over and hugged his dad. "I need to sleep. I will see you tomorrow." Ryth's father said. "But it is so early, Father?" Ryth asked. "I am growing old, son... Please understand that." Arelon said. He understood. He left town and headed to a mossy temple which people feared. He knew that anything his people feared, he should defeat. He cared about the good of his town so greatly. He defeated the simple guards and found Oslim, the Deathless Bloodmage. He immediately went into attack stance. He parried a blow from one of Oslim's swords and stabbed his forearm. Oslim was trained to cope with pain. He turned and cut Ryth's leg. He grunted. He parried the Deathless blow with his shield and stabbed his chest. Oslim was about to die but cut Ryth's hand severely. Ryth then ducked under Oslim's next attack and did a flip to land behind Oslim and ram his sword into the Deathless's back. He then proceeded to see a pummel of a sword on a table. He realized it was a lightsaber..the same color as the line of his mask. He immediately dropped his sword and picked up the lightsaber. He had found his sword...it would be his. Chapter V- The Hunt For Greater Opponents Ryth was losing joy of life. His parents were dead, and so were his siblings. All the joy in his life was fighting. He had heard of a great warrior fighting his way to the Worker of Secrets in Lantimor. He took his aircraft which he had acquired all the way to the tower and landed. He waited for hours and hours...waiting for this one warrior. He finally saw a man entering the chamber. He wielded a lightsaber, just like Ryth. "I'd heard whispers that a nameless immortal was wandering the Vault of Tears. Whispers that this warrior showed legendary skill with the Aegis forms," Ryth told him. "And you've come to stop me," the man said. "I could not care less about the Pact or what you are doing here. I haven't faced a worthy opponent in centuries, and I yearn for the glory of a duel for the fates," Ryth said. The man was strong indeed. Ryth managed to get a few cuts in, but in the end, the man defeated Ryth. Ryth awoke with a gasp and a mind in confusion. How could that man defeat The Deathless Blademaster? The answer was simple. He was not mortal. He was Deathless. He seemed so familiar. Which house had he come from? Was it House Ix? There were only three members. Thane, Melek and...Ausar. Ausar The Vile has returned. Category:AusarTheTerrible Category:Original Content Category:Unfinished Category:Fan Fiction Category:FanFiction